


New star in the constellation

by Whimsical_spirit



Series: Love for tfree [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex became a scientist in Lcorp, Alex has solar urticaria, Alternate Universe, F/F, Group Marriage, Kara Danvers arrived on Earth on time and lives somewhere else, Legal polyamory, Lillian and Lex were not evil or mad, Other, Polyamory, References to Illness, Sam did not have Ruby, they just manufactured arms and were killed for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_spirit/pseuds/Whimsical_spirit
Summary: It's an annual Christmas Gala at LCorp, and everyone is waiting for the power couple that 'Luthrias' are. But they don't arrive by themselves. There's a mystery person in mask with them.akaSam and Lena are married and in love with Alex Danvers who has sun allergy. Here we see Alex being introduced to business society, press and regular people.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Love for tfree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130888
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	New star in the constellation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/gifts).



> Hi, pals)  
> Merry Christmas to you all. Be happy, be healthy, stay strong.
> 
> Here's a little story for AgentReignCorp. It's an AU, and you may see the changes in their backstory in the tags. Beside this one, I have a couple of other ideas for these 3 that may compile a nice series, so I will write more for them next year IF I get good response for this fic. If not, I have other ideas that beg me to dedicate them my precious time and creative power.
> 
> But, regardless to the fact whether or not I will write more for them, this one is a Christmas gift to my dear friend TheLionGirl. I can thank 2020 at least for meeting you. Enjoy this one and have the best Christmas imaginable!
> 
> _Every mistake in this fic is mine. English is not my native tongue, so... if you are up for editing, reach out to me in the comments section or on the social media I'll mention below._

First known fact: LCorp is Lena Luthor’s child. It reflects her curiosity, excitement, taste for adventure and scientific ambition. It stands on her blood, sweat and tears after transformation from the biggest military arms manufacturer to the provider of peace and hope. 

Second known fact: noone messes with Lena Luthor’s child. Not only does the raven-haired woman have all the protectiveness of the world in her, her wife and current CFO of LCorp is as fierce and protective as she is good with numbers. They are known as the ‘Luthrias’, power couple and biggest gay icons not only in National City but in the whole United States. 

Third ~~known~~ unknown fact: LCorp’s head of R&D is a ghost with no public appearances and without a picture in their profile on LCorp’s site. There's nothing there but the shadow-y name Jane Doe and the list of their scientific achievements. Scientists under their wing, apparently, signed super-tight NDA's so no one knows who this so called “Dark Scientist” is. 

It's an L Corp Christmas Gala when these three appear together. 

Red carpet with a host, photographers lined up, press looking forward to asking their questions - these are integral features of any LCorp party. What also goes without saying is that ‘Luthrias’ are the most anticipated couple there. Not only they are a power gay couple with huge influence in the community, but they also have a tradition of dressing up extravagantly and with a hint of humor. No wonder everyone is waiting with bated breath for what is coming. 

Flashes start bursting as soon as a luxury car unmistakably Luthor’s arrives to the red carpet. It's a shock though when a person gets out of the passenger seat and beats a gala concierge to open a back door and gives a hand to Sam Arias first and Lena Luthor second. There are two reasons for unsettling quiet meeting the trio. Reason #1: “Who is the third person?” Reason #2 “Why do they look so gorgeous?” 

_Lena Luthor wears a black sleeveless woven maxi dress that falls from slender shoulder straps that dip down into a deep V-back, into princess-seamed bodice with a plunging neckline. The figure framing maxi skirt sweeps into a flaring, mermaid style high-low ham.  
Sam Arias wears a sexy dark emerald green prom gown, sheath silhouette with sleeveless plunging V-neck, cut out designs on her sides, and high slit at the front.  
The unknown person wears a black-burgundy three-piece suit with black jacket and trousers, burgundy patterned waistcoat, cravat and jacket label borders. On top of the cravat glistens a matching gold&onyx pin. Their hands are covered with wrist-cut black leather cocktail gloves, and their face hides behind the sophisticated masquerade mask._

‘Luthrias’ and their mysterious companion look simply stunning. It's not the fashion show-y appearance as is the tradition but much more. They’re iconic and more suiting for a Hollywood outing. Flashes start bursting again when the trio reaches photographers and pose as they are expected to. Two LCorp Chiefs hug the sides of the third person, brush their arms and belly, and give them loving looks, which stirs press’ interest even more. They are left stirring further though with Luthor’s announcement that some questions will be answered at the press conference same place, same time, tomorrow. With that Lena, Sam and their honorable guest enter the ballroom and let relief sigh in sync.

40 minutes ago

“Alex, relax, everything is going to be alright” pronounces Sam as she massages Alex's shoulders from the back seat. Lena is beside her holding the redhead’s left hand.

“Don’t worry about press. With all the disguise noone will recognize you. And we here,” Luthor gives a look to her wife to gets a nod as an answer, “don't plan on revealing either your identity, or your condition. Do you trust us?” 

“Of course, I do” the R&D head shrugs Sam’s hands from her shoulders and turns to the women she loves. “But can you promise me this?” she asks with hope and fear in her voice. 

“Pinky swear?” the taller brunette suggests. 

“Pinky swear” two others proclaim and link their little fingers together. 

The redhead then gives pecks on the lips of her lovers and turns back to the road. “I just don't wanna be a local vampire. I got enough of bullying during my school and college years to suffice a lifetime. I don't want it to have an even bigger splash with the public knowledge”. 

“Honey, solar urticaria is not your fault, and it's not a deformity. If anything, all the gala guests, including me and Sam, have more moral deformity than you will ever get both physically and ethically. You are a Black Sun yourself, and our Yellow Sun is just jealous of your beauty, so it burns you” Lena states. It was her who employed the promising scientist with sun allergy 4 years ago and suggested keeping her profile low. It was her who supported Alex all the way through. It was her who fell in love with the redhead first and confessed it to her wife only to find out that Sam and the R&D head had friendly-sparkly bonded during finance discussion of the Danvers' patents. It was her who convinced the US President to legalize ‘special patrimonial unions’, so that all three women could be legal and happy together. So, yes, Luthor feels responsible for what comes next. 

“Yes, this big bad Yellow Sun is a jealous bitch!” Arias interrupts the ravenhead’s thoughtfulness. 

“But it gives you a perfect tan we all enjoy, Sammy. Don't offend your sponsor” Alex answers with joy. “But on a serious note, Lena, Sam, you have beautiful souls and noone has a right to call you bad. Besides, you know my position, there's no good and bad in the world. There's only grey and context”. 

With this Sam embraces Alex from behind her seat and leaves a small kiss on the redhead’s cheek. “Then don't consider yourself bad or wrong for having a currently incurable illness. Besides, Lena told me you've cracked the mystery of its placement in your DNA, so now you only have to find the way to alter those genes. I believe that in several years you'll be able to bask in sun with us. Occasionally” Arias adds when she sees remembrance of sunburns after their trip to Mauritius two years ago in the CEO’s eyes. 

“Yes, honey, we’ll do it. If not us, who else?” the ravenhead asks. 

“I hope so. Thank you, babes” Alex turns to her ladies to give them final kisses before arrival and puts the mask for her first public appearance.

Now

When the trio enters the ball hole, they give a collective sigh of relief. But next moment all the talk vanishes and only gasps are heard.

“Right, there’s 257 guests here. And we have to entertain them all” Lena sighs. “Are you ready, Alex? Sam?” 

Both women nod. With a mutual understanding in their eyes the brunette and the ravenhead plaster themselves over their love’s sides and lead her confidently to the nearest chatting group. 

The roundabout is pretty stiff for all three ladies at the beginning. While Sam and Lena are happy not to be in defensive mode for themselves with all the attention their redhead gets, and they're really proud to show her off. On the other hand though, they would never leave Alex being a prey for all those high-class brats. She can stand for herself, and the two Chiefs know it, but they can't help but be defensive of their loved one. 

Things get lighter with time when Danvers switches from ‘defensive shying’ to ‘defensive joking’. It's easy to say she rocks the gala from then on. For each question who she is Alex has a sharp answer. From “I am the reason these two ladies have even more nuclear power in their hands” to “I am the one walking in the dark and solving mysteries of this brief mortal span”, from “I am the reason you have no recent patents in my field of interest” to “I’m Lena’s shadow in the labs”, from “I’m not the one who’ll entertain you with gossip tonight” to “I'm an immortal vampire who can’t live in the sunlight, so I’ve enslaved them, drank their blood and made them immortal too to haunt your companies forever to the day they perish”. Her words vary from the simple fact of whether or not people are nice to her and they are always accompanied by Sam's and Lena’s explanation that she's the head of R&D. 

“But you didn't want people to think of you like that, sweetheart” Lena questions Alex's last response as soon as they leave the group be. 

“And I still don't. But the looks on their faces were so precious” the redhead laughs and pulls her companions to the last group they haven't greeted yet. 

As if the evening couldn't be all perfect for the scientist, next group doesn't even greet the trio before some old man of unclear ethnicity asks, ‘Who the hell is this?’ While Alex is silently winding up, the Chiefs are quick to introduce her as the head of R&D department. 

“Oh, yeah, I've heard you had a monster mooning along your labs at night and scaring ghosts of your dear parents and brother, Lena” the old man doesn't back up. 

“Yeah, I’m that monster. Would you, please, introduce yourself?” 

“Dick Simmons. CEO of Sim and Sons”. 

“What a saying name, Dick. But let me assure you, if you continue being disrespectful to anyone at LCorp: these two ladies, me, my scientists, security, assistants, cleaning workers, anyone – there will be no company to be the CEO of. And before you say something offensive, I have LCorp’s CEO and CFO wrapped around my finger, as you see, which means I basically hold LCorp in my hands. So, no, you don’t want to know what I’m capable of. And, believe me, I can manage that even without the help of these ladies by my side”. 

A couple of seconds of stunned silence and Dick’s harsh reply get interrupted by the gala host coming to the trio. 

“Mrs. Luthor, Mrs. Arias, it's time for your speeches”. 

“OK, Brian, we’re coming” sounds Sam's reply. 

“And you are going with us” adds Lena to the redhead. 

“I'm good. I'll wait for you under the stage” Alex argues. 

“No way. I want you by our side” Luthor stands on her own. 

“We do” the CFO agrees. 

“OK, but I'll stand in the back”. 

The speeches are boring, and the one Lena says is not the exception. She has to, has to sum up what their company accomplished during the year, what's waiting ahead and their plans for the nearest future, but when Arias gets to the microphone it all changes. 

“I had this long speech prepared to thank all our partners, investors, and just business friends who have been by our side this whole year. And thank you, you've helped us a lot. But tonight most of you disappointed me personally, so I have only one more thing to say. Those who were nice to us - have a good night and Merry Christmas to you. Those who were not so kind - I politely and with all due respect suggest you go and help each other stick your appendages into your own rear entrances. That's all” concludes the brunette and pulls her two beloved women off the stage. 

“I never thought one could say ‘go fuck yourselves’ with such grace” Alex can barely hold her laugh. 

“I'm sorry, Lee, but can I steal our Precious One for a dance?” Sam is clearly overagitated, and she needs to cool off. 

“Sure, honey. I’ll be at the bar” Luthor answers and watches her lovers dance from there. 

It goes like that then with two Chiefs taking turns and dancing with the redhead while the other one chills at the bar. They are sure happy to whisper Alex in the ear the reactions she gets from people. They all just gawk at her moves. 

When ‘Lunvers’ _(as Sam calls them)_ return from the dancefloor with the redhead exhausted, the CFO suggests running away from their own party. 

“You know, we have a deep knowledge in making you relax and feel good. Why won’t we all just flee from here, so Lena and I can show you our rich arsenal?” 

It takes only a bit for the ravenhead to smirk and Alex’s face to match her burgundy shirt. The next minute paparazzi outside catch our trio running to the awaiting car.

Next day/Now

Journalists buzz with anticipation of what the Chiefs of LCorp have to say. The speculations have been there since the beginning of yesterday's gala, and most of the periodicals published their new issues 3 days early to cover all the facets of this suspenseful gossip. _‘Who is this mysterious person?’, ‘Why are they wearing a mask?’, ‘How are they tied to Luthrias?’_ and other questions are driving not only the press but also regular people insane. That's the effect Alex’s mysterious appearance had.

Now she is dressing in the same suit she wore yesterday to maintain the image she projected then. Yes, with only Lena, Sam and LCorp’s press secretary on the stage the press would recognize her in different clothes as well. But the redhead decided to make it easier for them. Besides, there's not many occasions to wear such an expensive tailored brand suit. 

‘Luthrias’ have decided to go with the usual formal workwear though. There's no need to trade comfort for looks for a simple press conference. _‘It's not some simple press conference for us’_ Danvers would say, and both CEO and CFO would agree, but it's still not a gala or any other formal outing. It's business. _‘And love’_ Alex would add. And who are her lovers to disagree. 

When the press arrives, the trio is there already sitting at the table on the stage. Sam and Lena are in the middle with Alex to the Arias’ side, and the young and talented Blake Martinsen by the Luthor’s side. Journalists get seated at the tables for the press, and photographers start taking photos right on the instant. 

“With all due respect to the photographers here, I'm obliged to urge you not to take photographs today. There are plenty from the red carpet yesterday, and official photoshoot will appear at CatCo magazine’s next issue. Thank you for your understanding” Blake suggests, and Lena gets proud for employing such a well-mannered young man who can nonetheless deliver the message he has to clearly. 

“You all have been gathered here” the CEO starts, “to deliver the news to all the citizens of the United States. As you already know from the press conference held by the White House 3 weeks ago, familiar patrimony for polyamorous couples will be legal since June 1st next year. What you don't know is that Mrs. Samantha Arias and I are going to be the first couple to enter such union in the US exclusively 6 months earlier on January 1st. Sam and I extend our family with the third lady over here, who you ridiculously called ‘Dark Santa’ yesterday”. 

When Lena finishes her speech, the whole hall erupts into a sonic chaos. Alex seems to start shrinking in herself, so the CFO takes her face in her hands and kisses her lightly on the lips. The ravenhead and brunette exchange a meaningful look then, Sam nods and starts speaking. 

“A little attention here, please” the hall drowns in silence. “We will not announce her identity today and in the foreseen future. All the secrecy serves to protect her from the awaiting dangers which we are not disclosing as well. What we can state is that she identifies herself as a woman, a lesbian and uses pronounces she/her. She is the head of LCorp’s R&D department, so ‘Dark Scientist’ and ‘Dark Santa’ as you put it are ironically the same person. While we are not opposed to your silly nicknames, we would prefer for you to call her Alexandra Luthor-Arias or Mrs. Luthor-Arias in official setting. And don't even try to research this name, it's not real. Mrs. Luthor-Arias’ identity is known to LCorp scientists under her wing and some other LCorp employees but is protected by strong NDAs. Pressuring them to disclose Mrs. Luthor-Arias’ real identity will result in the lawsuit and believe me that you don't want to go to court with LCorp lawyers. Questions?” 

Blake instantly jumps in to resolve the second chaotic outburst to create a queue for questions. 

\- “How long have you been together?”  
\- “A little bit over a year. But we've been in love with each other for much longer”. 

\- “Is Mrs. Luthor-Arias moving in with you?”  
\- “She already did long time ago. She is just discreet”. 

\- “Do you have plans on extending your family further?”  
\- “As for the polyamorous part of the question, we are good as a trio. As for the children part... You know that our company is working on a technology to produce a fertilized ovum from only women’ material. As soon as it works, we’ll give it a try”. 

\- “Does this new union mean Mrs. Luthor-Arias will get a share at LCorp as Mrs. Arias got after your marriage?”  
\- “No. It's her decision not to get a share, although Sam and I tried. But act as our legal representative in full measure if anything happens to one or both of us”. 

\- “Will Mrs. Luthor-Arias join you for all formal outings from now on?”  
\- “Alexandra is her own person, a remarkably busy one, should I say. You have all seen the amount of work she's done in 4 years at LCorp. So, it will be up to her and will depend on her schedule. Luckily for her, she is not obliged to do it as Lena and I are”. 

\- “Can we hear any thoughts or perspective from Mrs. Luthor-Arias herself?”  
\- “This press conference-  
\- “It's alright, I will answer. I'm happy to become a part of this family legally in less than two weeks. I love these ladies and would be blessed to spend my life by their side. I'm sorry about all this mystery with my identity, it's not something that you decide easily. And I plead those who recognize my voice now not to disclose my identity. If you know who I am, you also know about my struggle and the reasons why I do this. I'd also like to ask you all here to be gentle with us. I don't mean leaving us alone, it would be unfair of me. But please, don't get more aggressive or intruding. All this attention is new to me, and it overwhelms me. That's pretty much all I have to say today. Thank you for your attention”. 

After Alex’s words Blake, Lena and Sam wrap the press conference up. Neither of the women thought it would run smoothly as it just has. They all sigh with relief and call their driver to bring them home. 

When the redhead wakes up next morning, she trapped in a set of slumber-y limbs. She still manages to untangle herself, get dressed and take some morning periodic issues from the mailbox. On her way back to start the coffee machine and reheat leftovers she sees a headline **_‘The mystery of all fallen gay icons is puzzled out - it takes 3 gorgeous women to rule both LCorp and the whole queer community’_**. 

“What makes you smile so brightly this early in the morning?” Lena appears behind the redhead, hugs her and leaves a kiss on the neck. When Alex shows her the headline, Luthor just chuckles. “I told you they'd be ecstatic about you. Sammy, look here”. 

Sam, who has just entered the kitchen and went to having her regular morning glass of water, also looks at the magazine front. 

“I know you did” Danvers extends her hand as an invitation for the brunette. “Thank you. Thank you both for including me to your lovely family” the scientist says as she gives tender kisses to her lovers and soon-to-be partners. 

“It's our pleasure, darling” Sam answers. 

Lena smiles holding her one love and looking the other one in the eyes. “We love you”. 

“I love you both too. So much”.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave a comment, whether it's praise or critique. Pretty please!  
> Reach out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ay_malaia) or on [Tumblr](https://aymalaia.tumblr.com%22) if you're shy to comment.


End file.
